In recent years, disk apparatuses such as magnetic disk apparatuses and optical disk apparatuses have rapidly been improving in performance associated with the storage capacity and the transfer rate, and have come to be frequently used as storage devices for video and audio data which is moving image data.
To record video and audio data produced by an external apparatus onto disk apparatuses on which expectations have been placed as such video and audio data storage devices, it is necessary to convert the transfer procedure of video and audio data so as to meet the interfaces of the disk apparatuses. Recently, such converters of the video and audio data, and disk apparatuses having such converters have come along.
Because of having random access performance, disk apparatuses having such converters have a characteristic that the target video and audio data can be immediately accessed by recording the video and audio data onto the disk apparatuses.
The conventional disk apparatuses as described above have the functions of inputting video and audio data from a plurality of external apparatuses and storing the video and audio data onto a disk which is a storage medium. However, among the conventional disk apparatuses, no disk apparatuses have heretofore been present that has an insert-edit function such as replacing only the audio data of recorded video and audio data or writing desired data while reproducing recorded video and audio data. The insert-edit function includes a video insert function in which only video is replaced, an audio insert function in which only audio is replaced, an AV insert function in which both video and audio are replaced at the same time, and a post-recording function in which only audio is additionally recorded.
It is impossible for the conventional disk apparatuses to select only necessary data and record the selected data into another video and audio data, such as to extract only video data from input video and audio data and record the extracted video data or to extract only audio data and record the extracted audio data.
An object of the present invention is to provide a video and audio data converter having an insert-edit function and the like which the conventional disk apparatuses do not have, and a disk apparatus using the video and audio data converter, and an object of the present invention is to provide a video and audio data converter converting video and audio data from a video and audio apparatus which is an external apparatus so as to meet the interface of a disk apparatus, having an input and output interface for video and audio data from a plurality of external apparatuses, and being capable of insert-edit-processing video data, audio data and video and audio data as required and inputting and outputting the processed data, and a disk apparatus using the video and audio data converter.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a video and audio data converter capable of insert-edit-processing another video and audio data in real time while reproducing produced video and audio data, and a disk apparatus using the video and audio data converter.